Pasando de triste a feliz
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Un fic en el que nuestro Shun vivirá en un mundo que lo odia, pero con el paso del tiempo recuperará todo lo que alguna vez le fue quitado por la vida y recuperará la felicidad que tanto anhela. NO HABRÁ SUICIDIOS PARA QUE LO SEPAN! Sólo un intento, pero fallido.
1. Chapter 1

KOANAN

¿Cómo perdí todo?

Yo: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: ¿Ya hablaste con Natsu Kazami?

Yo: Yep, y dijo que se esentía muy honrada así que le agradezco de antemano por darme el permiso! XD

Shun: Ya decía yo.

Dan: No es cierto!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece.

Nota: Es un ShunxFabia pero le agradezco a Natsu Kazami por darme el permiso de la conti.

ACÁ VAMOS!

* * *

Shun se sentía muy solo. Desde que perdió a Alice, perdió el apoyo de todos los demás. Arruinó su relación con cierta chica llamada Alice Gehabich. Ahora no sabe qué hacer. Estaba en su cama llorando por haber sido tan tonto con ella y ahora todos le tiran encima su error segundo tras segundo.

-¿Por qué? - decía Shun llorando - ¿Por qué hice eso?

FLASHBACK

Realmente está comoda aquí sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el jardín trasero de la escuela cierta pelinaranja.

-podemos hablar Alice?- la paz fue interrumpida por esa voz que durante mucho tiempo la hizo sentir mariposas pero hoy ya no y tal vez nunca más.

-tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de que hablar- fue cortante se podría decir que fue cruel y fría pero todo eso se lo enseño Shun, estaba por irse pero la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

-si tenemos, por favor perdóname déjame darte una explicación- dijo shun un poco triste

-habla- el tono de voz de Alice era más frio y cruel que antes sentía como sus lágrimas caían, quería saber hasta dónde llegaba su cinismo(N/a: Cinismo, qué sorpresa)

- la verdad es cierto te engañe con Fabia teníamos mucho de vernos a escondidas y no te diré que me sedujo, fue un acuerdo mutuo- muy bien eso si le dolió, no pensó que Shun fuera "tan cruel" en decirle eso tan directamente, no puede contener las lágrimas pero no dejó verla llorar tan desesperadamente- pero cuando te vi ayer que nos encontraste sentí que el mundo se me vino abajo, por favor Alice perdóname, te amo demasiado por favor se que tu también me amas perdóname

Pudo sentir como empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos ambarinos que la volvían loca y su mano empezaba a temblar.

-¿cómo quieres que te perdone después de lo que hiciste? ¿cómo pretendes que te perdone después de lo que vi? Te la estabas comiendo a besos y se nota que de verdad lo disfrutabas, maldito traidor!- ya no pudo contenerse más y se lo gritó, quería que todo el dolor que sentía saliera se liberara

- Alice se que fue un error pero por favor perdóname- Hablaba casi en susurro, ¡Increíble! El gran Shun Kazami llorando eso era de no creérselo pero el tuvo la culpa. (N/a: Nah! Qué sorpresa!)

Pero ella ya había tomado una decisión, antes lo amaba mucho más de lo que pensaba, pero lo que hizo jamás lo perdonará (N/a: Ni en su éxito ni en mi fic), sino que su odio empezó a aumentar. ¿O era rencor? No sé! (N/a: XD)

-ADIOS- se safó de su agarre y con esa simple palabra lo dijo todo, lo oyó repetir su nombre un par de veces pero ambos sabían que no tenia caso.

FIN FLASHBACK

- ¡SOY UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y de ahí empezó a dar gritos de dolor y furia mientras destruía su cuarto con sus manos hasta que ya no pudo más.

- ¿Cómo dejé que esto pasara? - dijo llorando agrazándose a sí mismo y de ahí, se tiró al suelo llorando - ¿Cómo fuí tan estúpido? ¡CARAJO!  
- Lloraba más fuerte - Todos me odian, mis amigos me desprecian! ¡Hasta Dan mismo me desprecia! ¡CÓMO RAYOS PUDE SER UN VERDADERO IDIOTA! ¡MEJOR SERÍA QUE DIOS ME MATARA! - Gritaba más adoloridamente y sentía que el odio de todos los que amaba era demasiada carga para una sola persona.

FLASHBACK

-¡Eres un idiota! - Gritaba Dan golpeando a Shun mientras Runo lloraba en los brazos de Julie. - ¡TE ATREVES A TRAICIONAR A ALICE CON ESA IDIOTA DE FABIA! ¡SE SUPOINÍA QUE AMABAS A ALICE! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA MUY GRANDE!

- Ya dije que lo lamento! ¿Por qué no me crees? - Decía un Shun herido físicamente y llorando

- ¡CÁLLATE! ¡NUESTRA AMISTAD SE TERMINÓ! - Gritó Dan golpeando más fuerte que nunca a Shun.

FIN FLASBACK

Shun lloraba más fuerte al recordar todo lo que hizo.

-¿Por qué?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Parezco Gazette o qué?

Shun: ¿Ahora soy el que sufre?

Yo: ¿Para qué haces este tipo de cosas a Alice?

Dejenme reviews, comentarios, sugerencias,OCs, ESTÚPIDO DE SHUN!


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Yo: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: Me dejaste depre!

Yo: Pues para qué le hiciste eso a Alice?

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO me pertenece DX

* * *

Shun se sentía muy solo. Lo trataron muy mal sus amigos por lo de Alice y ahora...

¿Qué está haciendo?

Se... No puede ser...

Salió de su casa. Tal vez quería sentir como era su vida antes de salir con Fabia a escondidas de Alice

Pero... ¿Qué estaba pensando? No sabía que Dan estaba ahí.

-¿Qué diantres haces idiota? - Gritaba Dan muy furioso con Shun. No era para menos, abandonó a Alice por Fabia.

- Dan, qué haces aquí? - Dijo Shun asustado.

- No deberías estar aquí. - Dijo Dan enojado.

- Pero yo sólo quería disculparme con Alice - Dijo Shun derramando lágrimas.

- ¿Estás pen(censurado)? - Gritó su ex mejor amigo - ¿Cómo te vas a disculpar? Yo sé que no lo vas ha hacer, sino que vas a lastimarla!

- Pero Dan! - gritó Shun pero

- ¡NADA DE PEROS Y YA DEJA DE MENTIRNOS A TODOS! - Gritó Dan y lo golpeó en el rostro - ¿No te das cuenta de que no solo nos mientes y lastimas a nosotros? ¡También te mientes y te lastimas! Pero eso no te importa! Sólo te importa esa cualquiera de Fabia!

- Dan, no es lo qe piensas! - Gritó Shun

- ¡DIJE QUE YA NO ME MIENTAS! - Gritó Dan y lo volió a golpear, sólo que esta vez, Shun cayó al suelo - ¡Y además, Alice ya tiene una nueva pareja! - Dicho estu el corazón de Shun se estaba estrujando más de lo que se estrujó - ¡Tiene un hombre que sí la ama y la respeta por sobrre todas las cosas y nunca la engañaría ni por cualquier cosa! ¡Él es mejor de lo que tú nunca fuiste y nunca podrás ser! ¡Tú sólo eres un jodido estorbo! ¡Ni siquiera sabes amar! ¡Ni siquiera sabes respetar nada! ¡NO sabes de lealtad! ¡No sabes de fidelidad! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES NI UN CARAJO! - Dicho esto Shun empezó a llorar desconsoladamente - No me vengas a hacerte la víctima, por favor! - Dijo Dan y lo empezó a patear 2 veces en el estomago mientras Shun lloraba - ¡No eres más que un estorbo en nuestras vidas! ¿Por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez y para siempre? - Dicho esto, le agarró de su cabello mientras se dejaba ver a un Shun desconsolado y llorando - ¡Eres un maldito traidor y siempre lo serás! - dijo Dan con cureldad y furia - Y por cierto, ese alguen que sí la ama, no como tú, es Keith! - Y aventó su cara contra el piso muy fuerte y se fué de la escena - Desgraciado - alcanzó a decir antes de irse.

Shun por su parte, lloaba como si ya nadie lo quisiera, mientras, la gente lo miraba con lástima. Algunos quería acercarse pero por miedo a que les gritara no pudieron.

Paró la tarde y Shun lloró hasta que ya no pudo más. Se levantó sollozando a buscar un puente más cercano, para poder tirarse de ahí. De todos modos, Shun estaba muy solo.

- Me siento como basura- Se repetía a si mismo y muchas personas lo veían tristes. Deseaban poder hacer algo, pero no pudieron.

Al fin encontró un puente muy alto, y por debajo de él habían muchos autos pasando.

-"Ya no sé que hacer. Ya no tengo a mi familia, ya no tengo amigos, ya no tengo a Alice... Ya no tengo nada. Dan tiene razón, soy una basura. No merezco ni siquiera vivir... Sólo causo dolor y furia entre los que conozco. Ya no merezco nada..."-Pensaba Shun y se puso en lo más alto del puente.

Estaba a punto de tirarse. De hecho, lo iba a hacer, pero...

-¡ALTO!- Gritó un castaño menor que Dan..

- ¿ah? - dijo Shun

- No te mates Shun, sabes que si te matas no habrá marcha atrás! - Gritó el chico

- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? - dijo Shun llorando - no tengo amigos, mi familia está muerta y Alice me desprecia y nunca me perdonará! ¡NI SIQUIERA MEREZCO QUE ME PERDONEN! - Gritó llorando

- BASTA! - gritó más fuerte que Shun - No es cierto. - dicho esto Shun se bajó hasta donde estaba el chico - Me llamo Haibaku Ishida, y tú?

- Shun Kazami - dijo limpiándose las lágrimas

- Shun, ¿qué necesitas para ser aceptado de nuevo? - Haibaku

- No lo sé. - Dijo Shun - Me siento tan solo. Todo porque salí con Fabia.

- ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo Fabia apareciendo - ¿Te ibas a matar, Shun?

- Sí, se iba a matar - dijo Haibaku con una voz dolida. - ¿Tú eres fabia?

- Si. -dijo Fabia

- Pues, yo soy Haibaku Ishida. - Dijo - Mucho gusto.

- ¿GUSTO? - Gritó Fabia- Le arruiné la vida a Shun! ¡ESO HICE!

- No. - Dijo Shun - no es tu culpa. Es la mía. - empezó a llorar - yo soy el que merece ser odiado.

- No es cierto, Shun - dijo Haibaku y lo abrazó y Shun empezó a llorar - Yo sí te quiero. Aunque apenas te conozco, te quiero.

- Gracias - dijo Shun y dejó de llorar.

En eso, ambos dejan a Fabia y se dirigen a la residencia Ishida.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Parezco Gazette o qué?

Shun: ¿Y por qué no Kuso?

Yo: Para que no haya problemas. Pues... Quiero ayudar por eso no me puse Kuso.

Dejenme reviews, comentarios, sugerencias,OCs, SHUN SE VA A MI CASA OC!


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Yo: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: Me dejaste depre!

Yo:Al menos te voy a ayudar.

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO me pertenece DX

* * *

Ya en la casa de Haibaku, Shun le contó todo a Haibaku mientras lloraba, y Haibaku lo abrazaba por los hombros.

- Y me dijo que no me perdonaría porque... - dijo Shun mientras llorara en el pecho de Haibaku - lo disfruté y le dije que... me perdonara y no lo hizo. Luego, los demás se enteraraon y... - empezó a sollozar- Dan me dijo que ya no éramos amigos y me aventó fuera de la casa de Runo y todos se pusieron de..de.. de su par-teeee. - y en eso, Shun lloró más fuerte.

- Pero si ya te arrepentiste, ¿cómo es que los demás no lo creen? - Dijo su mamá María Ishida.

- Sí, lo sé - dijo Katarinato Uriarte - Eso fué una reacción muy cruel de su parte.

- Me siento basura - Dijo Shun.

- Ya cálmate - dijo Haibaku - ¿Quieres dormir esta noche en mi casa?

- Si - dijo Shun entre lágrimas - de todos modos no tengo dónde vivir.

- Ya verás que todo será mejor en los próximos días. - Dijo Haibaku.

- ¿Y yo qué? - Dijo Katarinato.

- Tú estarás en el de huespedes, Shun dormirá en mi habitación. - Dijo Haibaku

- ¿y por qué no podemos dormir los tres en la misma habitación? - Katarinato

- Porque la regla es "no permitir que Mujeres y hombres entre 12 y 27 años duerman en la misma habitación prque luego se desatan problemas sexuales." - Haibaku Divertido.

- OK - Katarinato carita ¬¬U

Ya en la noche, Shun se acostó en la cama de Haibaku y abrazaba una almohada mientras lloraba. En eso, Haibaku llegaba vestido con su pijama roja y azul.

- ¿Qué tienes? - Dijo Haibaku.

- Es que estoy solito - Dijo Shun llorando.

- Pues, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no lo estés - dijo Haibaku y se acostó en la cama y Shun éste empezó a llorar en el pecho del castaño y Haibaku lo que pudo hacer fué abrazarlo. Ya cuando se durmió (N/a: Shun se durmió primero XD), Haibaku le dió un beso en la frente del pelinegro diciéndole - No te preocupes Shun, yo sí te quiero. Y lo abrazó. Shun, al escuchar eso, correspondió el abrazo de Haibaku y se dormió con una sonrisa que daba esperanza.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Parezco Gazette o qué?

Shun: Por fin estoy dentro

Yo: Para que no haya problemas. Pues... éste es el capi más corto del fic.

Dejenme reviews, comentarios, sugerencias,OCs, SHUN, TE QUIERO ONNI-CHAN!


	4. Chapter 4

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Yo: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: Me dejaste depre!

Yo: Al menos voy a convencer a Dan de que te arrepentiste.

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO me pertenece DX

* * *

Ya en la noche, Shun se acostó en la cama de Haibaku y abrazaba una almohada mientras lloraba. En eso, Haibaku llegaba vestido con su pijama roja y azul.

- ¿Qué tienes? - Dijo Haibaku.

- Es que estoy solito - Dijo Shun llorando.

- Pues, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no lo estés - dijo Haibaku y se acostó en la cama y Shun éste empezó a llorar en el pecho del castaño y Haibaku lo que pudo hacer fué abrazarlo. Ya cuando se durmió (N/a: Shun se durmió primero XD), Haibaku le dió un beso en la frente del pelinegro diciéndole - No te preocupes Shun, yo sí te quiero. Y lo abrazó. Shun, al escuchar eso, correspondió el abrazo de Haibaku y se dormió con una sonrisa que daba esperanza.

Ya en la mañana siguente, en la cocina, se veía a un Shun deprimido mientras comía. En eso, Katarinato se acerca a él y le da un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla.

- No te preocupes Shunito - dijo Katarinato - Estoy segura que todo va a salir bien.

- Gracias- Dijo Shun muy triste.

- No me crees, verdad? - Dijo Katarinato un poco triste.

- No... - dijo Shun y en eso se fué de la casa de Haibaku.

Ya en la casa de Runo.

- ¡TIENEN QUE CREERME! - Gritó Haibaku - Shun sí se arrepiente de todo lo que él hizo! ¡Se supone que no deberíamos jugzar a la gente por...

- ¡PERO LO QUE CUENTA ES LO QUE HZO Y LO QUE SABENOS QUE VA A HACER POR MEDIO DE LO QUE HIZO! - Gritó Dan enojado - Espero que se haya matado.

- No se mató. - Dijo Haibaku muy enojado.

Y varios minutos después, estaban todos llorando al saber que Shun sí se arrepintió.

- ¿cómo pudimos ser tan crueles? - dijo Runo llorando en los brazos de Dan quien también lloraba y en eso llega Keith

- ¿De qué me perdí?

Ya en la casa del abuelo de Shun,

El timbre sonó tres veces.

— ¿Quién rayos podrá ser a esta hora? —masculló el abuelo de shun sabiendo que sus nietas Haka y Sujim primas de Shun, traían llave.

Dejó el cómodo sofá de la sala de televisión y se dirigió a la puerta con peor malhumor que el normal.

Tardó unos segundos en reconocer a su nieto.

—¿Shun?

La parte emotiva de su ser le suplicaba que permitiera a su nieto pasar, ofreciéndole calor, tranquilidad, descanso. Pero el lado cerebral de su persona, que siempre lo dominó, se lo impedía. En ningún tiempo se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción. Su raciocinio, aunque en ese trance era un poco turbio, le indicaba que como agraviado no podía mostrarse consecuente con lo que el joven hizo. ¿Había regresado? Bien.

—Perdóname, abuelo —articuló al fin.

—¿Perdóname? - gritó su abuelo - Un hombre de bien no puede ser capaz de largarse sin importarle cuántas mortificaciones cause para des pués simplemente pedir perdón y pretender que nada ocurrió.

Shun calló con la cabeza hundida en el tronco y la vista en el piso, a punto de llorar.

—¿No crees que ya has hecho demasiado daño a la gente? Tus imprudencias no pueden solucionarse con pedir perdón. ¡Lo que cuenta son los hechos! Es hora de que entiendas eso y cambies, y no te perdonaremos por todo lo que hiciste! ¡EL PERDÓN NO ES PARA GENTE COMO TÚ QUE LO PIDE, FINGE NO OCURRIR NADA Y LO VUELVE A HACER! ¿CREES QUE NO TE CONOZCO? ¡NO MERECES EL PERDÓN PORQUE, ¿Tú supones, por ejemplo, que con pedirle disculpas a tu maestra de inglés resucitarás a su hijo?

—¡Eso fue un accidente! - Shun

—¿Y también fue un accidente que salieras con esa cualquiera de Fabia a espaldas de Alice? ¿O dirás que te sedujo? ¿Y tu borrachera de hace un mes? ¿Y tu rebeldía para obedecer lo que se te ordena? ¿Y tu deser ción escolar? ¡Todo ha sido a propósito! ¡Nada se soluciona pidiendo perdón! ¡NADA!

La reprimenda resultaba aún más cruel e hiriente por lo que tenía de verdadera. De haber sido injusta, Shun hubiese podido alegar en su defensa. Pero era cierta. Y ante el dolor de comprobar cómo la vergüenza producida por la voz de su conciencia era reforzada por las recriminaciones de su abuelo, guardó absoluto silencio. Pero no se quedó quieto. Aún aplastado por la denigración, tomó una decisión rápida. Dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me largo. Nunca más volveré a venir a esta casa. Me iré con Haibaku. Él sí me entiende.

—Eso crees tú —y caminó tras el pelinegro para detenerlo por el brazo—. Lo que tú necesitas no es largarte sino recibir una buena paliza. Y la tendrás, te lo aseguro. Así pagarás de nuevo por todas las cosas malas que hiciste si ya te dieron una paliza acaso! ¿Acaso sientes que ya no perteneces a este lugar? ¡Es lo más lógico del mundo! Con tus imbecilidades y tus acciones malvadas has perdido todo. Hasta el cariño de tus padres ya muertos, el cariño de tus amigos, de TODOS!... ¡Caray, apestas como un cerdo! Sube a tu cuarto inmediatamente y cambíate.

Shun levantó la mirada con altivez y masculló:

—¡Ya no me asustas, Marakoshin!

—¿Qué diablos dijiste?

—Que eres detestable y te odio.

Entonces su abuelo perdió los estribos. Levantó la mano con toda la energía posible y le dio al pelinegro un tan terrible bofetón que éste cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

—¡Y tú eres un engendro maldito! Nunca debiste haber nacido. Seguramente ni siquiera eres nieto mío. —Lo tomó de los cabellos y lo jaló hacia adentro nuevamente, obligándolo a entrar gateando—: ¡Dan tenía toda la razón sobre tí! ¡Eres sólo un estorbo en nuestras vidas!¡Sube inmediatamente y aséate y no vuelvas a aparecer hasta mañana!

Shun se puso a llorar como un niño, de nuevo. Podía haber devuelto la agresión con bastante éxito, podía haberse liberado de los puños que le tiraban del pelo para defenderse e irse sin que su abuelo tuviese la posibilidad de detenerlo. Pero a cambio de eso se puso a llorar. Después de un rato se incorporó y obedeció la última orden como una tétrica caricatura humana, como un desgraciado muerto andante.

Al llegar a la escalera volteó para ver a su abuelo. Y su mirada fue un llamado de auxilio que no halló palabras para dejarse oír, un grito desesperado desde el último asidero del precipicio. Pero él no volvió la cara. Y si lo hizo, estaba demasiado encolerizado para sentir el dolor, la tortura, el tétrico lamento de ese último alarido que emiten con la mirada los seres humanos antes de renunciar a vivir.

El abuelo de Shun apagó el televisor y se sirvió un vaso de sake. Sabía que no estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer. Pero, ¿cómo rectificarlo? Las circunstancias lo habían obligado. Además tenía que tratar a su nieto con mano dura si quería ayudarlo a reivindicarse. Se sirvió otro trago y trató de controlar sus pensamientos para dejar de atormentarse. La llegada de su nieto había acaecido de modo lamentable, pero tenía mucho tiempo por delante para ayudarlo a salir del hoyo. Y lo haría. Al decidir esto se sirvió un tercer vaso de sake.

Las mujeres todavía tardaron cerca de una hora en regresar. Finalmente la puerta se abrió con sigilo.

—Ya llegamos, abuelo. - dijo Suji Kazami

—Tengo algo que decirles —anunció el abuelo de Shun con voz tajante y seria. las dos niñas se le acercaron un poco atemorizadas—: Shun acaba de llegar. Lo mandé a su cuarto. No quiero que nadie vaya a verlo hasta mañana. Debe darse cuenta de que estamos disgustados por TODO lo que hizo. Ya habla remos largamente con él. Tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de matar al hijo de su maestra de inglés, de salir con una perra a espaldas de la linda de Alice, de ser un rebelde, de Todo!

—¿Y cómo llegó? ¿Está bien? ¿Ya cenó? ¡Debe estar muerto de hambre!

Haka se encaminó decidida hacia el cuarto de su primo con el gesto encendido de alegre excitación, pero su Abuelo la alcanzó y la sujetó por el brazo.

—¿No fui claro en lo que acabo de decir? Tú y yo le brindaremos todo el apoyo que merece, pero no hoy.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Él nos necesita ya! ¡Por Dios!_  
_

—No hay nada que discutir. No vamos a hacerle un homenaje de salutación por lo que hizo.

—Me perdonas pero aunque no le hagamos una fiesta, sin importar lo que tú opines yo voy a subir a darle un buen recibimiento.

—¿Recibimiento? Esta noche Shun deberá estar a solas en su cuarto para que asimile todo lo que vale su casa. Así ya no hará lo que hizo ni lo volverá a hacer.

—Shun ya asimiló cuanto tenía que asimilar y te aseguro que ha estado solo más tiempo del saludable.

—¿Por qué siempre has de llevarme la contraria en todo? Si yo digo blanco tú dices negro. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa última mente?

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? Yo te obedezco más de lo que por tu estrecho criterio te mereces.

— A ver, a ver, a ver. Repite lo que has dicho. - dijo el Abuelo un poco más molesto.

—Que eres un necio intransigente. Que toda tu familia te tiene miedo, ¡no respeto sino miedo!, el miedo que se siente ante un verdugo injusto. Lo siento mucho pero voy a ver a Shun.

Su abuelo la apretó de la muñeca con la fuerza de alguien descontrolado por la ira, al unísono de que llegaran Haibaku, Dan y Katarinato, ya ecuchando la plática.

- Y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo - dijo Dan entrando antes que los otros dos.

—Si lo haces te arrepentirás toda la vida por volverte al bando de ese maldito malnacido de mi nieto!

—Pero abuelo...

Haka soltó a llorar. Le faltó el empujón final para salvar a su primo. Perdió el aire en pleno embalaje, desertó cuando un último esfuerzo hubiese sido suficiente. Pero, ¿suficiente para qué? Ni ella ni nadie sospechaba cuan deteriorada.

- ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí? - Dijo Katarinato

- No estoy segura - dijo Suji

- El abuelo maltrató a Shun y lo encerró en su habitación y no me deja apoyarlo porque creerá que me va a forzar a hacer lo que él hizo porque no lo conoce y lo trata como un robot desde que su mamá se murió, pero uno de entrenamiento ninja, por eso hizo lo que hizo, porque está huérfano de mamá, pero eso no lo entiende! - Dijo Haka asustada y furiosa dándose cuenta de todas las cosas exageradas que dijo.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó su abuelo y en eso, pues... la sala empezó a llenarse de gritos por todos lados, tanto que...

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS! - Gritó Katarinato - ¿Podrían fingir que nada ocurrió? - y todos edieron ante ella, ya sabían que su padre es abogado y si le llevan la contra, se las verían con su padre. - Jejejejeje... inocentes - dijo Kata para escabullirse hacia la habitación de Shun sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y lo encontró llorando. Lo abrazó, lo besó en la frente y le dijo que no era un monstruo. Después de varios minutos, se lo llevó de la casa y le dijo a Haibaku y Dan en código morse que ya se iban.

- Ah! Mira la hora - dijo Haibaku - debemos irnos - y en eso, él y los otros tres se van.

Las chicas Haka y Suji y su abuelo los despidieron sin darse cuenta de que Shun se había ido.

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Parezco Len Kagamine o qué?

Shun: ¿Me enfrentaste con mi abuelo?

Yo: Para que no haya problemas.

Dejenme reviews, comentarios, sugerencias,OCs, SHUN, THASTA SU ABUELO LO ODIA?

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Yo: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: Me dejaste depre!

Yo: Al menos voy a convencer a Dan de que te arrepentiste.

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO me pertenece DX

* * *

- ¡YA CÁLLENSE TODOS! - Gritó Katarinato - ¿Podrían fingir que nada ocurrió? - y todos edieron ante ella, ya sabían que su padre es abogado y si le llevan la contra, se las verían con su padre. - Jejejejeje... inocentes - dijo Kata para escabullirse hacia la habitación de Shun sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Y lo encontró llorando. Lo abrazó, lo besó en la frente y le dijo que no era un monstruo. Después de varios minutos, se lo llevó de la casa y le dijo a Haibaku y Dan en código morse que ya se iban.

- Ah! Mira la hora - dijo Haibaku - debemos irnos - y en eso, él y los otros tres se van.

Las chicas Haka y Suji y su abuelo los despidieron sin darse cuenta de que Shun se había ido.

Ya en el bar-karaoke..

-No me agrada estar en este lugar. - dijo Haibaku

- Pero ahí me enamoré de Runo - dijo Dan TwT

- ¿Para qué vamos aquí? - dijo Katarinato.

-Shun quiere reconciliarse con Alice. - Dan

En eso, Alice quien estaba cantando mira a Shun y se empiesa a enojar por su sola presencia.

-¡PAREN LA MÚSICA! - Gritó Alice furiosa - ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ, SHUN KAZAMI?

Todos se asustaron

- Alice... - dijo Shun triste y asustado y viendo la oportunidad - Perdóname... te lo ruego... te amo... -empezó a llorar. - Yo te amo... te amo más que a nadie en el mundo... y sí me arrepiento de todo lo que hice...

En eso, el corazón de Alice empezó a lastimarse ya que no pernitiría ninguna palabra de perdón que viniera de Shun y no le daría otra oportunidad, le gritó - ¡NUNCA! ¡Sé que no me amas y sé que eres un estúpido mentiroso! ¡Sólo te importa Fabia!

- NO ES CIERTO! - Gritó Shun llorando - ¡YO TE AMO!

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡Y YO YA NO TE AMO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO! ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ POR TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE Y POR TODO LO QUE HICISTE!- Gritó haciendo añicos el corazón de Shun - ¡POR ESO MERECES ESTAR SOLO! ¡PORQUE TE ODIO!

(2NE1 - Hate you - en español)

Realmente apestas, no tengo razones para verte

Este mundo esta lleno de chicos como tu

Tu a-apestas, tus defectos son incontables

Simplemente aceptarlo y amarte

Es una perdida de tiempo

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh

Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh

Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

Mis recuerdos contigo Consisten solo de recuerdos esperando por ti

Sin importar cuantos los acepto y acepto no termina

Q-quise escuchar las palabras ''te amo'' Tu despreocupado amor

Me harte de el Se siente terrible tirar todo mi orgullo

Estoy triste, es todo lo que valgo?

Estoy preocupada ahora, De la palabra de 4 letras ''AMOR'' Tengo miedo, eres divertid

Realmente apestas, no tengo razones para verte

Este mundo esta lleno de chicos como tu

Tu a-a-apestas, tus defectos son incontables

Simplemente aceptarlos y amarte

Es una perdida de tiempo

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh

Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh

Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

La m-m-mitad de las palabras Que salen de tu boca son mentiras

Sin importar cuantas veces me Engañaste y engañaste, no termina

Algun dia tu tambien Conoceras a una chica como tu

Una ves que sientas el dolor Sabras como se siente Se siente terrible saber

que nunca hubo Tal cosa como un heroe con un final feliz

Fui muy ingenua como una tonta Resulto pera mejor ya que ya te descifre

Voy a irme, realmente apestas

Realmente apestas, no tengo razones para verte

Este mundo esta lleno de chicos como tu

Tu a-a-apestas, tus defectos son incontables

Simplemente aceptarlos y amarte

Es una perdida de tiempo

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh

Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

Te odio eh eh eh eh eh

Estoy bien viviendo sin ti

En eso todos gritaron - ooooooooohhh! - hacia Shun

- Alice... - dijo Shun llorando - ¿por qué?

- Porque yo ya no te amo... - dijo Alice con todo el rencor posible - Todos los chicos son iguales excepto mi Keith. Él SÍ me entiende, no como OTROS COMO TÚ. Eres más que un ESTORBO en mi vida y no puedo más que DESPRECIARTE

-Pero... Alice... - dijo Shun llorando

- ¡Y ESO VA TAMBIÉN PARA TODOS LOS CHICOS COMO ÉL! - Alice

(RATA DE DOS PATAS)

RATA DE DOS PATAS de Paquita

Rata inmunda  
animal rastrero  
escoria de la vida  
adefesio mal hecho  
infra humano  
expectro del infierno  
maldita sabandija  
cuanto daño me has hecho  
Alimaña  
culebra ponsoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio  
Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
Aun siendo el mas maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito  
Maldita sanguijuela  
maldita cucaracha  
que infectas donde picas  
que hieres y que matas  
Alimaña  
culebra ponsoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio  
Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
Aun siendo el mas maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito  
Me estas oyendo inutil  
hiena del infierno  
cuanto te odio y te desprecio!  
Maldita sanguijuela  
maldita cucaracha  
que infectas donde picas  
que hieres y que matas  
Alimaña  
culebra ponsoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio  
Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
aun siendo el mas maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito.

En eso todos se rieron y el corazón de Shun empezó a proferir rencor y rabia contra la pelinaranja pero - Pero Alice! ¡No me puedes decir eso! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DAS OTRA MALDITA OPORTUNIDAD!

- PORQUE TÚ FINGES QUERERME! - Gritó Alice muy furiosa - ¡TÚ ERES UN TRAIDOR! ¡TÚ NUNCA ME AMASTE, SÓLO FINISTE QUERERME, COMO JUDÁ A JEHOVÁ, FINGIÓ QUERERLO!

- Tiene razón en lo de Judá con Dios, pero eso fué antes de la invasión a Judá por Babilonia que sería en la época del rey Sedequías. -Haibaku

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - dijo Dan

- por La Biblia y los libros de Hsitoria de Israel - Haibaku y en eso Alice se pone a cantar de nuevo.

No me importa nada

Si juegas a quererme, yo juego a que  
te creas que te quiero, buscando una  
coartada me das una pasión  
que yo no espero,  
y no me importa nada,  
tu juegas a engañarme, yo juego a  
que te creas que te creo, escucho tus  
bobadas acerca del amor y del  
deseo, y no me importa nada, nada,  
que rías o que sueñes, que digas o  
que hagas, y no me importa nada,  
por mucho que te empeñes estoy  
jugando y no me importa nada...

Si juegas a tenerme yo juego a que  
te creas que me tienes; serena y  
confiada, invento las palabras que te  
hieren, y no me importa nada,  
tu juegas a olvidarme, yo juego a que  
te creas que me importas, conozco la  
jugada, sé manejarme en las distancias  
cortas, y no me importa nada, nada,  
que rías o que sueñes, que digas o  
que hagas, y no me importa nada,  
por mucho que te empeñes,  
que digas o que hagas, y no me  
importa nada...

Y no me importa nada, que rías o que  
sueñes, que digas o que hagas, y no  
me importa nada, que tomes o que  
dejes, que vengas o que vayas,  
y no me importa nada,  
que subas o que bajes, que entres o  
que salgas, y no me importa nada...

Y todos empezaron a gritarle ánimos a Alice y odios a Shun

- Y por si eso se te hace poco, idiota estúpido - dijo Alice - Cuando te quedes solo, sin nadie... Entonces te acordarás de mí - dijo al final con un tono muy cruel antes de ponere a cantar pro última vez

Eiza - te acordarás de mí

Cómo pude arriesgarlo todo por tu amor que nunca existiría tu traición

ya la veía pensabas que no te iba a olvidar

Una más de tu vida escondida tus mentiras siempre repetías

las caricias tan vacías creías que no me iba a enterar

Encerrada en mi recuerdos llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no no eres parte de mis sueño

te dejo con tus juegos me voy

Y no pienses regresar no vuelvo a tropezar nada de esto tiene sentido

hoy te hablan mis instintos

No te quiero ni mirar este es tu final ya no cabes en mi sonrisa

Yo me escaparé tan lejos ti Te acordarás de mi

Ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí

Corregiste todas tus manias tan ingenua tu ya me creías

la estrategia me sabía sentías que me iba a alejar

Encerrada en mi recuerdos llorándote de lejos y no, hoy ya no no eres parte de mis sueños

te dejo con tus juegos me voy

Y no pienses regresar no vuelvo a tropezar nada de esto tiene sentido

hoy te hablan mis instintos

No te quiero ni mirar este es tu final ya no cabes en mi sonrisa

yo me escaparé tan lejos ti Te acordarás de mi

Ya no me lastimas te vas de aquí

Ya no me lastimas te vas

Tú, me hiciste pensar que me ibas a amar llevándote todo menos mi corazón

Y no pienses regresar no vuelvo a tropezar nada de esto tiene sentido

hoy te hablan mis instintos No te quiero ni mirar este es tu final ya no cabes en mi sonrisa

yo me escaparé tan lejos ti

Te acordarás de mi

Ya no me lastimas te vas

De aquí

Bueno... ¡A SHUN YA LE DIERON CON TODO HASTA MA M**** Y ESO QUE SE PUSO A LLORAR Y ALICE LE ESCPIÓ EN EL ROSTRO PARA TERMINAR SU ACTUACIÓN, seguido de un bofetón en la cara.

Shun al fin supo que Alice ya no le daría otra oportunidad, que ya no tenía caso, que ya no lo ama... que lo odia...

- ¿VAS A DEJARTE? - Gritó Haibaku - ¡Respóndele!

- Está bien - dijo Shun y se subió al escenario en medio de abucheos. La mayoría de la gente del bar eran jóvenes y Alice ya tiene popularidad aquí desde hace semanas.

- Sólo quiero decir... -dijo Shun llorando y Alice sentada con cara de "esta va a estar bueno" - Que el amor tuvo parte de la culpa

Culpo al amor

Culpo a las horas que no estás conmigo

Y culpo a la historia que abrió los caminos entre tú y yo

Y cuanto dolió

Culpo a las noches que frías se hicieron

Y culpo a las frases que no se dijeron entre tu yo

Cuanta desilusión

Vuelvo a perder quien pagara los daños

De mi alma esta vez

Culpo al amor por su traición, porque dejo que te amara

Y que el cielo tocara como una ilusión, con alas de cartón

Culpo al amor que me engaño, porque toque el paraíso

Y hoy caigo al infierno con nuestro adiós

Culpo a mi corazón quien olvido

Culpo a las cartas que se que me envías

Condeno a la luna que se que te mira y que no soy yo

Fue un triste y gran amor

Vuelvo a perder quien pagara los daños

De mi alma esta vez

Culpo al amor por su traición, porque dejo que te amara

Y que el cielo tocara como una ilusión, con alas de cartón

Culpo al amor que me engaño, porque toque el paraíso

Y hoy caigo al infierno con nuestro adiós

Culpo a mi corazón quien olvido

No perdono, nada consuela mi dolor

Tu seguirás, me olvidaras, mientras que yo

En eso Shun empezó a llorar más fuerte mientras estaba la parte instrumental y Alice se quedó con cara de no creerselo.

Culpo al amor por su traición, porque dejo que te amara

Y que el cielo tocara como una ilusión, con alas de cartón

Culpo al amor que me engaño, porque toque el paraíso

Y hoy caigo al infierno con nuestro adiós

Culpo a mi corazón quien olvido

Y todos se quedaron con cara de ¿WTF?

- OK O.o -dijo Haibaku

- Shun... -dijo Alice un poco... ¿deprimida?

GazettE Nakigahara

Escenario primaveral en el cual puedo enloquecer reposo, si es algo que pueda ser olvidado.

Sumerjo ambos ojos en la belleza de la podredumbre y fragilidad, ¿puedo sonreír solo en la soledad?

El escenario primaveral de mi tercera prisión, aguantando la respiración, nado en el fango.

Ahogarse con una de las piernas fallando es un método tan aburrido como imagine,con mi mano dominante en la realidad que mata.

Añadí cicatrices fácilmente, ¿No?

Enterrando ese nombre.

Raíces podridas interrumpen la superficie del agua, los engranajes se doblan como en curvas,dirijo mi oído al sonido quebradizo, me estoy volviendo completamente loco,¿No?

todo es un océano poco profundo de palabras tabúes, tan sucio, que de una manera erronea parece claro. Adiós, cayendo en la oscuridad ós, con esto acabara.

Lágrimas, una lluvia de lamentos, fluye cada vez que enfrento la nada,las palabras que compuse se volvieron un borrón y corrieron.

Lágrimas, algún día su fluir cesara, asesinadas por el silencioperderé la cordura cuando la sombra termine de intensificarse,

Raíces podridas interrumpen la superficie del agua, los engranajes se doblan como en curvas,dirijo mi oído al sonido quebradizo, me doy cuenta de que se parece a ESO

Lagrimas, una lluvia de lamentos, fluye cada vez que enfrento la nada,las palabras que compuse se volvieron un borrón y corrieron.

Lagrimas caen con soledad.

Si viviese en silencio

excavaría en ello hasta no poder volver a sonreír*

Fui yo quien te amo

fui yo quien te observo.

Fui yo quien te anhelo

fui yo quien te perdió.

Fuiste tú quien me amo

fuiste tú quien me observo.

Fuiste tú quien me destruyo

fuiste tú quien me cautivo.

Fuiste tú quien me mato.

Y todos con gritos de júbilo y Alice a punto de llorar

- Shun... - dijo Alice - Pero...

- Fuiste tú quen me hizo todo... -dijo Shun - Y ahora sé que ya no me amas,por eso te pido perdón... - empezó a cantar llorando

He venido a pedirte perdón

Canto de tristeza,

porque lo nuestro terminó

,te vas, ya nunca volverás,

te olvidarás de mí,

y hoy muy triste, me quedo solo,sin tí.

Que seas muy felíz,deseo mi amor,

que nunca llores,que nunca sufras así.

Escucha esta canciónque escribí para tí, mi amor,

Con esta mi canción,he venido a pedirte perdón,

que nunca llores,que nunca sufras así.

Que encuentres cariñoy todo el amor que yo jamás te pude dar;

tu que eres tan buena,mereces ternura y cariño;

yo tuve la culpa de todo,no supe tu amor aquilatar,

merezco tu olvido y tu ausencia,ya nunca tendré más tu amor.

Adiós , mi amor,hoy con esta canción que escribí,para tí, mi amor,

he venido a pedirte que perdones por favor,por amor, mi error, mi acción.

Sé que núnca tú querras volver y

yo quiero por último decirte amor que

yo te seguiré amando.

Adiós, mi amor,hoy con esta canción que escribí,

para tí, mi amor,he venido a pedirte que perdones por favor,

por amor, mi error . . .

Se que nunca . . .

Adiós, mi amor, . .

Y todos pusieron como locos frenéticos de euforia

-Adiós... Alice... - dijo Shun con voz baja y llorando y se va del bar-karaoke siendo despedido por decenas de jóvenes felices y Dan, Haibaku y Katarinato seguían al pelinergo.

Alice se quedó llorando, nunca pudo sentir las palabras tadolorosas. Supo por fin sentir el dolor de Shun. Lo sintió tan fuerte que su corazón dejó todo el rencor que le tenía a Shun.

-Shun - dijo Alice llorando- ¿Por qué no te creí?

Alice ya sabe que Shun si se arrepiente. hora... ¿cómo reconciliarse con él después de todo lo ocurrido?

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Parezco Len Kagamine o qué?

Shun: Vaya, con una canción todo se arregla.

Yo: Para que no haya problemas. Le hice saber a Alice que sí decías la verdad.

Dejenme reviews, comentarios, sugerencias,OCs, SHUN SE DISCULPA CON ALICE POR MEDIO DE CANCIONES? COOL!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Yo: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: Pues ya tenías que hacer el asunto.

Yo: ¡PARA QUE APRENDAS, ALICE!

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO me pertenece DX, sólo la historia.

Aclaración 1: ¡NO QUIERO QUE QUITEN MIS FICS!

Aclaración 2: Shun se fué a la casa de Haibaku porque Haibaku tiene una capacidad ENORME de ayudar a la gente y siempre ha tenido éxito.

* * *

Alice se quedó llorando, nunca pudo sentir las palabras tadolorosas. Supo por fin sentir el dolor de Shun. Lo sintió tan fuerte que su corazón dejó todo el rencor que le tenía a Shun.

-Shun - dijo Alice llorando- ¿Por qué no te creí?

Alice ya sabe que Shun si se arrepiente. hora... ¿cómo reconciliarse con él después de todo lo ocurrido?

Ya en la casa de Haibaku, Shun estaba llorando el el pecho de Katarinato, quien lo abrazaba.

- Ya cálmate, Shun - dijo Haibaku - Ya te desahogaste.

- Ya probaste tu punto, ya no tienes que seguir llorando. - Dijo Dan tratando de animar a Shun.

- Ya no llores - dijo Katarinato con voz dulce.

- Ya le dijiste que no eres mala persona - dijo Haibaku muy dulce.

- No tienes que llorar más - dijo Dan - Ya tienes la oportunidad de continuar con tu vida.

- Tienes razón - dijo Shun sollozando - Gracias, chicos.

- No tienes que decírnoslo - dijo Haibaku - Ya puedes ser feliz, si quieres, pero ya no mires al pobre niño, o a Alice, o a las cosas malas que hiciste. Mira hacia adelante.

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun sollozando.

Luego, decidieron hacer una cena en la casa de Haibaku, donde estaban, para conocerse más. Ya a la mitad de la cena, Alice apareció fuera de la casa.

Estaba viendo a los chicos conviviendo, y luego, centró su atención a Shun. Ahí estaba un poco recuperado. Entonces, Alice se derrumbó y empezó a llorar. En eso, Shun la vio y se conmovió y se tuvo que ir afuera con ella.

- ¿Qué tienes, Alice? - Dijo Shun con un tono muy tierno de voz.

- Esto es mi culpa - dijo Alice llorando - Saber que te rompí el corazón, al no perdonarte.

- Lo sé - Dijo Shun abrazando a Alice - No tienes qué sentirte mal ya. Sólo quiero que me perdones.

- Sí Shun, pero... - Dijo Alice - No puedo hacer eso - dicho esto Shun se entristeció un poco - Yo soy la que debería de pedirte perdón. - Dicho esto, Shun se sorprendió - Yo debería pedirte perdón por no perdonarte, por haberte tachado de asesino, por haberte llamado borracho insensible, por poner a todos tus amigos y familiares restantes en tu contra. Por todo... perdóname... Shun... - en eso, Alice empezó a llorar.

Shun se conmovió por tales palabras y empezó a sollozar muy suave.

Ya adentro.

- Desde que Shun empezó a salir con Fabia, las cosas se voltearon de cabeza - dijo Dan

- ¿Entonces es cierto que Shun accidentalmente atropelló al hijo de su maestra de inglés? - Dijo Haibaku

- Si -dijo Dan - Después de eso, la maestra trataba con desprecio a Shun. No le tomaba asistencia, no le revisaba nada, lo consideraba invisible, y cada parcial reprobaba por rencor y odio. Le pregunté que por qué no le daba una oportunidad a Shun y me dijo un montón de cosas que sólo puedo mencionar que era un asesino infiel despiadado insensible y egocéntrico. Ahí empecé a odiarlo. Luego, después de más de 3 días, lo cual fué hace más de un mes de hoy, se emborrachó completamente. Actuaba ridículo. Después, la escuela difundió el chisme y toda la escuela, en el 86% chicos varones, se rebelaron contra Shun y el chico desertó. Y eso que Fabia fingió ser la amiga de Alice. Luego, lo impensable, el chisme se extendió a la nación el mismo día que Alice descubrió que Shun la engañó con Fabia. Le hizo un drama y Alice pensaba que se lo merecía porque la trató como un juguete. Ahí, el desprecio aumentó. Luego intentamos matar a Shun, y él arrepentido de disculpó y ella le negó el perdón. Después de saber esto, Alice nos contrapunteó contra Shun y supimos de más lo que la nación sabía, excepto nosotros. Y lo odiamos. Luego apareciste y bla bla bla. Hasta ahora.

- Pues me siento muy mal. - Dijo Haibaku. - Lo bueno es que Shun ya se reconcilió con su maestra. Ya podrá volver a la escuela el próximo ciclo escolar.

Afuera

- Alice - decía Shun tratando de consolar a una Alice que lloraba - no llores.

- Shun... - dijo Alice llorando - lo siento... debí creerte cuando decías que lo lamentabas...

- No te preocupes - dijo Shun - Ya no llores - en eso abrazó a Alice - Te perdono- dijo con voz dulce.

- Shun... - dijo Alice - gracias - en eso correspondió el abrazo. Ya cuando se soltaron, empezó a hablar - Shun... quiero...

- ¿Sí? - dijo Shun

- Quiero regresar... - dijo Alice sollozando - Quiero volver contigo - dicho esto Shun se sorprendió - ¡Quiero regresar a ser tu novia! Te quiero dar otra oportunidad. Esta vez te aceptaré todo incondicionalmente. Por favor, Shun... Volvamos...

- Este... -dijo un Shun dudoso - bueno... yo... pues... no seeee... - pensó y después de varios segundos de silencio lo decidió - ... ... ... ... ..**NO**

- Qué? - dijo Alice a punto de llorar

- No puedo volver a ser tu novio - dijo Shun muy triste - no después de todo lo que he causado. No quiero arriesgar a la gente que más amo. No volveré a arriesgar a tu corazón.

- Pero Shun... - dijo Alice llorando - No puedes hacerme esto!

- **¡SÍ PUEDO!** - Gritó Shun y luego se calmó - Y lo haré. Ya te he causado demasiado daño que otro periodo no sería justo - en eso, aparece Kenji Ikan entrando a la casa de Haibaku - Además, tu ya tienes a Keith y yo no estoy todavía listo para tener una novia.

- Shun... - dijo Alice llorando y recibió un abrazo de Shun.

- No te preocupes, Alice Gehabich - dijo Shun abrazándola más fuerte - Sé que estaré muy triste por no tener a alguien que sea mi novia, pero lo superaré, esto que ahora estoy sintiendo no es apenas el 3% de lo que sufrí al odiarme. Además, ya les he causado mucho daño y perdí mi amistad con Dan. No quiero volver a hacerte esto nunca más, ni a nadie más. ¿Entiendes, Alice?

- si... - dijo Alice llorando - entiendo... de todos modos, no fue culpa de mi supuesta amiga Fabia.

- Cierto... -dijo Shun y al instante reaccionó soltándose de Alice - ¡FABIA! ¡ME OLVIDÉ DE ELLA! - dijo para sí y se dirigió a Alice- Lo siento, debo irme - en eso, se va corriendo.

- De acuerdo - dijo Alice aliviada.

Adentro

- Por 14.95 al mes te tengo más problemas. - dijo Kenji

- De qué servirá amigos? - dijo Haibaku

- Hola chicos! - dijo Alice.

- HOLA ALICE! - Dijeron los asistentes.

- Shun se fue a reconciliarse con Fabia - dijo Alice.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos

Ya en la casa de Fabia

- Ha estado llorando desde que supo que te arruinó la vida - dijo Rafe, su hermano en este fic.

- Es por eso que quiero reconciliarme con ella - dijo Shun

- De acuerdo - dijo Rafe y en seguida lo lleva a la puerta de su habitación. - Aquí está.

- Gracias - dijo Shun y en eso abre la puerta y se encuentra con una Fabia llorando con leves heridas en la cara, se ha de haber autolastimado - Fabia...

- Shun... -dijo Fabia llorando

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Parezco Len Kagamine o qué?

Shun: ME RECONCILIARÁS CON FABIA? ES LA QUE MENOS ME ODIA!

Yo: Para que no se mate y así todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Dejenme reviews, comentarios, sugerencias,OCs, TODOS CON FABIA!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	7. Chapter 7

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Yo: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: Te deprimiste, no?

Yo: BUAAAAAAAAAAA! T-T

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO me pertenece DX, sólo la historia.

Aclaración 1: ¡NO QUIERO QUE QUITEN MIS FICS!

Aclaración 2: ¡HE VUELTO!

* * *

Ya en la casa de Fabia

- Ha estado llorando desde que supo que te arruinó la vida - dijo Rafe, su hermano en este fic.

- Es por eso que quiero reconciliarme con ella - dijo Shun

- De acuerdo - dijo Rafe y en seguida lo lleva a la puerta de su habitación. - Aquí está.

- Gracias - dijo Shun y en eso abre la puerta y se encuentra con una Fabia llorando con leves heridas en la cara, se ha de haber autolastimado - Fabia...

- Shun... -dijo Fabia llorando - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a reconciliarme contigo - dijo Shun - sé que estás dolida por lo que pasó conmigo.

- Lo sé - dijo Fabia llorando.

- ¿Por qué te lastimaste? - dijo Shun con voz dulce

- Porque me odio - dijo Fabia - Debí haber sabido que esto te pasaría. Jugué con los sentimientos de todos tus conocidos e hice que hicieras cosas horribles. - empezó a llorar - Si no te hubiera arrancado de Alice, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Ya no llores, pequeña - dijo Snun lo más tierno posible

- No te merezco, Shun - dijo Fabia abrazando al moreno - No te merezco...

- Ya no llores, fabita - dijo Shun besando por última vez los labios de Fabia - Siempre te voy a querer, amiga.

- Shun - dijo Fabia llorando y abrazó al pelinegro mientras lloraba.

- Ya no llores pequeña - cantó shun - No te sientas mal. Aunque ya nadie te quiera no significa que no te querré yo.

- Shun - dijo Fabia llorando más débil - Eres muy tierno.

- Gracias - dijo Shun

Ya en la ciudad.

- Me siento mal por haber hecho que Shun fuera mala persona - dijo Fabia en frente de todos los chicos afectados - No sabía que esto iría a pasar.

- No importa Fabia - dijo Alice muy triste - lo que pasa es que tachamos a Shun de mala persona en todos los ámbitos y lo hicimos sufrir.

- Bueno... -dijo Fabia - Gracias... Y espero que seas feliz con Shun...

- Ahhh - dijo Alice - Acerca de eso...

- No soy su novio - dijo Shun - Y no tengo planes de tener novia ahora ni de ser novio de ustedes dos. Es que ya no puedo hacer sufrir a nadie más por esto. No estoy preparado para tener una novia ahora y soy de otra persona especial. Pero esa persona vendrá hacia mí algún día como una amiga.

- Entonces - dijo Fabia - ¿No quieres tener novia ahora?

- No - dijo Shun - Pero es lo mejor para todos y para mí también.

- Pero estarás triste, ¿verdad? - dijo Dan muy triste

- Si... - dijo Shun - pero al menos por un tiempo. Pero trataré de desahogarme dedicándome a la música. Soy muy bueno cantando. Tal vez pueda tener un gran futuro como solista.

- Cierto - dijo Katarinato sonriendo y en eso mira a Haibaku feliz. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno... - dijo Haibaku - es que este es mi mejor éxito en toda mi vida. Nunca antes he podido hacer algo así a cada persona que he ayudado.

- Tienes razón - dijo Katarinato - Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Unos meses después...

Continuará

* * *

Yo: Parezco Len Kagamine o qué?

Shun: ME RECONCILIASTE CON FABIA! nwn

Yo: Para que no se mate y así todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Dejenme reviews, comentarios, sugerencias,OCs, FABITA FELIZ Y Shun ya casi vuelve a su vida.

Shun: Bueno, YA PÁRALE, NO?

Yo: Pero, a ver! Si no le ganas a Dan, ¿va a hacer plantones como ALMLOVE en Reforma, Mexico?

Shun: ¡TE VOY A PLANTAR PERO UNA M*****! (Furioso) TE MATO!

Yo: NOOOOOOO! (Corriendo)

SAYOOOO!


	8. Chapter 8

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Yo: KONICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: Ya no te deprimiste, no?

Yo: Pues no, ¿qué esperabas?

Disclaimer: Bakugan NO me pertenece DX, sólo la historia.

* * *

Ya en la ciudad.

- Me siento mal por haber hecho que Shun fuera mala persona - dijo Fabia en frente de todos los chicos afectados - No sabía que esto iría a pasar.

- No importa Fabia - dijo Alice muy triste - lo que pasa es que tachamos a Shun de mala persona en todos los ámbitos y lo hicimos sufrir.

- Bueno... -dijo Fabia - Gracias... Y espero que seas feliz con Shun...

- Ahhh - dijo Alice - Acerca de eso...

- No soy su novio - dijo Shun - Y no tengo planes de tener novia ahora ni de ser novio de ustedes dos. Es que ya no puedo hacer sufrir a nadie más por esto. No estoy preparado para tener una novia ahora y soy de otra persona especial. Pero esa persona vendrá hacia mí algún día como una amiga.

- Entonces - dijo Fabia - ¿No quieres tener novia ahora?

- No - dijo Shun - Pero es lo mejor para todos y para mí también.

- Pero estarás triste, ¿verdad? - dijo Dan muy triste

- Si... - dijo Shun - pero al menos por un tiempo. Pero trataré de desahogarme dedicándome a la música. Soy muy bueno cantando. Tal vez pueda tener un gran futuro como solista.

- Cierto - dijo Katarinato sonriendo y en eso mira a Haibaku feliz. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno... - dijo Haibaku - es que este es mi mejor éxito en toda mi vida. Nunca antes he podido hacer algo así a cada persona que he ayudado.

- Tienes razón - dijo Katarinato - Deberías sentirte orgulloso.

Unos meses después...

Shun ha terminado su depresión de manera definitiva y ahora es un cantante reconocido en la parte costera del este de Japón a su corta dedad de 17 años. De hecho, cumplirá unos 4 meses de haber iniciado en esa carrera musical que tanto le apasiona. Algunas personas lo critican de que sólo tiene letras musicales de desprecio de otros, amor no correspondido, dolor, soledad, pero eso no detuvo a Shun ya que asegura, es su forma de desahogarse de sus sentimientos que le causaron sus estupideces.

Fabia por su parte ya estaba un poco decepcionada por no tener una pareja y por causar muchísimas cosas que Shun hizo y sentía que ya nadie la querría, pero el destino y Dios mismo le dieron una segunda oportunidad y pudo reconciliarse con la gente que ella y Shun dañaron. Hasta pudo contraer una relación con un chico peliblanco de piel morena y ojos amarillos llamado Ren Krawler (N/A: ES UNA PAREJA QUE ME GUSTA DE FABIII!) y hasta hoy, siguen juntos y felices.

Dan y Runo todavía siguen juntos y ambos pudieron reparar junto con Shun los daños que él dejó. De hecho, el propio Dan reconstruyó su amistad con él después de haberla destruido cuando Shun hizo lo que hizo. Se ve que el perdón está en él.

Alice estuvo deprimida por unas semanas porque Shun no quiso volver con ella, pero Keith la consoló siendo su novio desde antes (desde el capítulo dos de esta historia) y eso ayudó a que Alice volviera a ser la chica tierna, alegre, dulce y cariñosa que es y siempre ha sido. Hasta hubo un problemita con su relación días después por lo que ya supo qué hacer, fue con Shun y lo perdonó. (Ya era hora de que Alice perdonara aunque ella le pidió perdón antes)

Katarinato por su parte ya empezó a sentir una atracción hacia Shun y él lo veíz como una hermandad, sin saber que luego se enamoraría de él.

Haibaku por su parte siguió ayudando a muchas personas y terminó premiado por una organización no gubernamental por ayuda indiscriminada a gente que se siente sola, en especial a jóvenes y niños quienes se querían suicidar, no tienen papá o mamá por muerte o divorcio, sufrieron abusos tanto psicológicos como físicos, etc... Hasta ayudó a una niña llamada Nicole Sakurai (Tenía que incluirla) porque ella sufrió un rompimiento por infidelidad (no voy a decir que la engañó Masuqerade) (Masquerade: pues quién?) ya que el chico con quien estaba, la maltrataba y la engañaba con otra. Así que Haibaku la ayudó a recuperar su vida normal y por consiguiente, se hicieron pareja.

Ya en el estadio Nippon Budokan en el salón de conciertos, Shun daba el mejor concierto hasta ahora de su vida. Estaba lleno el lugar y en primera fila, Dan, Runo, Alice, Keith, Fabia, Ren, Haibaku, Nicole y Katarinato. Ya finalizando el concierto, dijo...

- Quiero decir que yo no estaría aquí... si no fuera por mis amigos quienes están en primera fila - en eso, Dan y Runo sonrieron, los ojos de Alice se cristalizaron, Haibaku estaba que no podía de la emoción y Katarinato se sonrojaba - Si no fuera por ustedes - dijo a sus amigos - No estaría vivo. Sobre todo, si no fuera por tí, Haibaku - en eso, Haibaku se emocionaba más - No estuviera aquí. Por eso, te quiero dedicar esta canción. - en eso, SHUN EMPEZÓ A CANTAR!

TOMORROW NEVER DIES

No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte

No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte

No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte

No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte(x2)

Agitando mis emociones, tu estás bailando  
Si puedo vivir por vomitar el dolor que siento día a día

Las unicas palabras que puedo decir para ti... /No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte/

El latido del corazon golpea el pulso mientras tu perforas mi pecho por el grito de tu dolor.  
Ven aquí con las piernas enyesadas en el fango y deja de lado tu aislamiento

Las unicas palabras que puedo decir para ti: No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte  
No olvides el calor que sentias aquí: No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte, No borres.

Escupe un dolor aquí,  
Borra tu indecisión;  
¿Puedes oir esto?  
Hasta este día

¿Cuántas veces piensas acerca de la muerte en este pequeño mundo?  
La muerte no da te da libertad, aun los sentimientos se desvanecen.  
¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca de la muerte en este mundo roto?  
Si no puedes creer en nada,  
Escupe ese dolor aquí.

(¡!) No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte

No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte

No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte

No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte

Si no puedes creer en nada,  
Escupe ese dolor aquí.

Si no puedes creer en nada,  
Escupe ese dolor aquí.

Antes de ponerle un fin a esto, preguntate eso: No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte  
El valor de mantenerse con vida hasta tu esfuerzo: No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte  
El valor de las tonterías de cortar tu mañana; No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte  
El valor de que mañana alguien más está pidiendo.

No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte

No borres el valor.

Escupe un dolor aquí.  
Borra tu indesición;  
¿Puedes oir esto?

¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca la muerte en este peueño mundo?  
La muerte no te dara libertad.  
¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca de la muerte en este roto mundo?  
El mañana no desaparece.  
No te suicides.

¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca de la muerte en el pequeño mundo?  
La muerte no te dara libertad, aun los sentimientos se marchitan lejos.  
¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca de la muerte en el roto mundo?  
El mañana no desaparece  
No te suicides (x3)

No te suicides.

Esn eso, Todos aclamaban a Shun de gran marera que el alanzó a susurrar

- El mañana nunca desaparecerá para mí -

En medio de todo ese griterío de júbilo, Haibaku se retiraba del lugar

- ¿Qué pasa Haibaku? - dijo Dan

- Estoy satisfecho - dijo Haibaku - Shun es feliz ahora. - en eso sonrió haciendo que Dan sonriera también - Sólo recuerda que si pasas por lo que pasó Shun, recuerda que...

_El mañana no desaparece... aún con la depresión encima._

FIN!

* * *

Yo: ¡PARESCO EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO!

Shun: Es lo mejor que has hscho en tu vida.

Yo: Para que no se mate y así todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Dejenme reviews, comentarios, sugerencias,OCs, SHUN REGRESÓ A SUVIDA, Y MEJOR QUE NUNCA EN ESTA HISTORIA!

Shun: Bueno, YA PÁRALE, NO?

Yo: Pero, a ver! Si no le ganas a Dan, ¿va a hacer plantones como ALMLOVE en Reforma, Mexico?

Shun: De todos modos, Peña ganó y lo validaron. Demostraron tanto que la presidencia de México sí se compra, como que Miku fue idiotita.  
y ¡CÁLLATE KUSO Y CÁLLATE BAZOOKA!

Joe/Dan: (Furiosos) ¡CÁLLATE TÚ, MALDITO NINJA EMO DE PACOTILLA)

Yo: NOOOOOOO!

Shun: Acabo de recordar que... Le tengo miedito a Dan(Corriendo)

Yo: Complejo de locura.

SAYOOOO!


End file.
